In recent years, there has been an increasing number of computers designed for vertical orientation, sometimes referred to as "towers" because the vertical computers occupy significantly less counter space and also may be located on the floor in the work area eliminating the need for counter space altogether.
Vertically oriented computers are somewhat more costly, however, because they require additional finished cabinetry and also stand bracketry must be provided for attachment to one of the short side walls, usually to the short wall opposite the location of the disk drives.
In spite of the increase in the number of vertical computers, there continues to exist a considerable market for horizontal computers and, of course, there exist literally millions of horizontal computers today in businesses throughout the world.
While it would be desirable to devise a stand for existing horizontal computers, such a stand would expose the base of the horizontal computer and usually this surface is unsightly because it is unfinished and has a plurality of exposed fasteners.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a vertical stand for horizontal computers that eliminates the problems noted above.